


Love Bites

by Alyzin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzin/pseuds/Alyzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellen is left with a mark on his neck he hopes will go unnoticed by his advisors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Dorian sat languishly on the small couch that adorned the Inquisitors' bedchamber, whatching as the elf in question scurried this way and that, grabbing papers, or adjusting his outfit, prepping himself for the meeting he was due to attend shortly with his advisors. 

"Lelianna is going to have my head if I show up late again. This is your fault, you know." Lavellen scorned jokingly, continuing his fretting about his room. He should have began orginzing his things prior to now, but had found himself losing rack of time due to the man who currently sat watchig him. Both of the having gotten caught up in one of their many impromptu kissing sessions that they often shared together on that very couch. 

"I apologize for showing you my affections," Dorian scoffed sarcasticly, getting up to catch his lover in a chaste kiss "I'll be sure to restarin myself next time." he finished in a tone that was not at all convincing.

As if to prove the falsity of his words, he had already begun to trail kisses up his lovers neck, which the Inquisitor attempted in vain to squirm away from, swatting at the other man with a glare. He had only been partly joking at the thought of what his Spymaster might due to him if he was late, and couldn't afford to get caught up in Dorians ever so distracting kisses.

"Oh, and speaking of 'shown affetions'," Dorian said while holding back a small chuckle, "you have a little somthing on your neck right here." he assentuated the words with a small hamless nip to the already budding bruise he had unknowling adorned on his lovers neck.

"What?!" The Inquisitor exclaaimed, slapping a hand to his neck, where he could indeed feel the tenderness that accompanied such a mark. He ran off to the small mirror he kept in the back room of his chamber,and examined the rather prominent bruise that feathered his pale skin.

"Dorian~" The elf practically whined, looking at the man with almost pittiful exasperation. "now I have to find away to cover this up..."

"Are you sure you have the time, Amatus? Your due in the war room any moment, and I'm sure our dear Nightengale is already conjuring up plenty of wicked ideas on how to deal with you being tardy"

Dorian was right, of course, and at this the Inquisitor just groaned, hurridly grabbing his needed papers and making his way to leave.  
"Besides, I'm sure no one will eve notice...!" Dorian exclaimed just before the elf escaped earshot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, the inquisitor returned to his chambers, placing a newly obtained stack of parchments and letters on his desk. He noticed with a smile, that Dorian was still there, the mage now leaning on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the grand mountainside. He seemingly had not yet noticed the Inquisitors return.  
"They noticed..." Lavellen quipped, taking the opportunity to playfully elbow his lover in the ribs.  
"Oh really?" Dorian mused, "That must have been entertaining." 

"Oh yes, very" he deadpanned "Honestly, you'd think I was missing a limb or something, the way they kept awkwardly glancing up at me!"

Dorian just rolled his eyes at the dramatization. "I'm sure it wasn't as bad as all that...." he turned towards his lover, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Okay, so maybe not, but you're a bad influence on me. I`ve taken a hankering for the dramatic."

Dorian just let out a chuckle. "Careful what you say, or I'll have to give them something worth gawking over." he murrmured in a low suggestive tone.  
With that, he grabbed Lavellens hand, pulling him towards the bed, planning on finishing what they had started off earlier that day.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who've played tresspasser....yeah, I went there. My jokes are dark.


End file.
